


It was not the voice he expected

by lyngan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, I know the title sounds dub-con but it's really not there is a (short AF) consent conversation, Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, canada is a HUGE slut, canada is always a slut in my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyngan/pseuds/lyngan
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert have a longstanding relationship and they love the risk of being caught in compromising positions. What happens when Matthew is bound in a cupboard waiting for Gil to come back, only somebody else finds him first.I know I said it in the tags but this is absolutely consensual stuff here.





	It was not the voice he expected

Matthew shifted his weight. Gilbert had said he wouldn’t be gone long but every second stretched to minutes handcuffed in the storage cupboard a short way down the hall from the world meeting. Sure, the handcuffs were only click release and technically Matthew could leave any time he wanted but that didn’t really change his current predicament. Hands cuffed above his head, blindfolded with his own tie, shirt open, left half bare and exposed – although turned away from the door on the off chance somebody came looking for stationary and stumbled upon the scene. They would, hopefully, be too embarrassed to spend enough time looking at who it was tied up in the closet.

The sound of the door opening caught Matthew’s attention. All was quiet for a long moment. Frozen. Matthew barely dared to breathe.

“Well…”

It was not the voice he expected. It didn’t sound shocked or embarrassed or horrified, in fact it held a note of interest.

“What have we here?” the voice asked

Matthew heard the door close and shifted again, wondering whether he should escape and try to explain or run off down the hallway

“I was wondering where you’d snuck off to”

A light graze of fingers at Matthew’s spine as he tried to follow the voice’s movement around the room, such as it was. Matthew tried desperately to figure out to whom the voice belonged. He knew it was one he had heard before but not one he was particularly familiar with.

“And why Prussia was so particular about us not needing any more stationary”

The caress moved to Matthew’s jaw. Soft fingers gentle and surprisingly warm. Gilbert was always cold, Matthew guessed it was the albinism but he didn’t really know.

“How would Prussia react to find his fun pre-empted?” the voice wondered, the fingers on Mathew’s jaw trailing to ghost a hand over his throat, making him gasp. Matthew had been into anywhere from medium to hard-core kink for as long as he had been sexual. He was already so desperate he didn’t need some mysterious visitor psychically knowing what drove him wild.

The voice leaned in to whisper in his ear, breath brushing hotly over him, making him shudder and moan quietly. “If you want me to stop now would be the time to say so”

The voice waited a moment and it took Matthew’s blood-starved brain a long moment to realise what the voice wanted. He was so used to Gilbert that he had forgotten what it was like to be with someone else for the first time. Everything with Gil was pre-agreed, they knew each other’s likes and dislikes, safe words and what it actually meant when one of them said ‘no’ by the tone of voice.

“Please” Matthew breathed. He didn’t know exactly what he was asking for but with his exceedingly few hard limits and the fact that Nations couldn’t catch or carry STDs he felt pretty safe in agreeing. Pretty certain that he would enjoy whatever the voice was offering.

Soft kisses and gentle nibbles and firm bites traversed their way from Matthew’s jaw down his neck, across his bare torso and down to meet hands unbuttoning his trousers.

Matthew gasped as that warm wet mouth was put to more effective use. Matthew’s hips bucked of their own accord and a squeak escaped him. His visitor chuckled even with his mouth full and the vibrations made Matthew squirm.

He didn’t notice the door opening but he did hear the hum of appreciation and felt the cold air swoop through as the door was closed.

“What in the world are you doing Vanya?” Gilbert’s unmistakable voice asked amusement clear and an undercurrent of pleasure Matthew wasn’t sure if he was imagining or not

With his mouth full Ivan could hardly answer, humming in response, causing Matthew to squirm again. Gilbert approached Matthew from behind, the sound of his boots as familiar to Matthew as his own name. Gilbert’s teeth started to nibble and mark Matthew’s neck. Matthew’s mouth fell open letting out an unrestrained moan. Gilbert’s hands travelled into Matthew’s hair using a tight grip to manoeuvre his head into exactly the right position to reach the point of Matthew’s neck that drove him absolutely wild.

The sound of Matthew’s orgasm travelled probably too far down the corridor, especially with how conspicuous the absence of all three of them was, even more particularly since Ivan was much more involved in the proceedings of world meetings that the other two.

Gilbert’s voice was in Matthew’s ear “Do you want me to uncuff you?” he asked

Matthew shook his head desperately. “F-fuck me please” he begged. Ivan made a startled noise to match Gilbert's pleased one.

“But you have just…?” Ivan questioned

“Birdie is such a good boy” Gilbert ran his hands gently through Matthew’s hair “He knows how to take it”


End file.
